User talk:Kasara
Yeah, you can always change anything. 20:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Ask Rainlegs, but I'm pretty sure it'll be a no, but she may let you use the old one, but still ask. 14:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) marsh x silk hey rp plz also i added trivia to silks page about it - 00:55 Mon Apr 27 d00d we need to rp this ship more :U 16:43 Sat May 9 I suggest you add in more about Marshclaw on his page, esp Roleplay ouo 18:22 Sat May 9 mmk they're mates now so now what 12:57, May 16, 2015 (UTC) made this for you <3 13:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) yw budoo <3 13:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) mmk next level? x3 16:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) idk either 17:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Of course!! If you could find some place just to give this site credit for the template, then it's totally okay. :) 00:16, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure! I'll get it up soon! 21:01, 04/3/2015 Kestralflight Can I rp Kestral's sister/brother? 21:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I have a really bad stomachbug rn so ill get to those as soon as im better 18:12, 04/5/2015 RE: I'm actually feeling a lot better and was just about to start on those chararts! If you wanted to watch, you could. Just let me know! 18:17, 04/6/2015 you giving me the control only lets me do stuff on your computer - https://join.me/642-142-209 here's a link to mine lmao 18:25, 04/6/2015 Re: Sure! ♨ Little Latte ♨ 14:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm not exactly sure what you mean...the wiki clock is always in the top right corner. Could you clarify? 13:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. I'm not exactly sure, as I've never done it before, but this might help you out. 14:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Awesome! I wouldn't mind showing you how to use it. I don't have school Friday, but if that doesn't work for you then I'm available Saturday, as far as I know. 22:46 Wed Apr 15 https://join.me/841-568-640 22:58 Wed Apr 15 things please don't edit the page of a cat that's up for adoption unless you're requesting them. even then, you'd have to request on the adoption page first. i'm only editing them to categorize them/fix templates. thanks~ 21:49 Mon Apr 20 it's fine, just don't do it again please ^^ 21:51 Mon Apr 20 SplashClan Please pay attention to the posting order. It helps the battle go smoothly. I've added you in after Sorrel, so the order goes me, Feather, Serval, Mel, Sorrel, then you. Thanks in advance, - 16:39 Sat Apr 25 Re: Awe poop! That sucks. The blanks where just fine, to be honest, but Beebs, Leggy, and Stoem have their reasons. If they look almost the same as the blank we used, Then we'll just overwrite it. I know how :) (I could teach you?) ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 22:49, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Me aswell. Middle school is getting tough with all these tests and exams... sigh... ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 23:22, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: The info template shows up if the cat is put up for adoption. It uses the Charinfo template to list helpful information about the character, and makes the adoption page look nicer than if the page didn't have it. It can also help influence if you want to adopt a cat or not, yada yada. Long story short, it's helpful though not required. 22:35 Tue Apr 28 If you do it for your own cats, I don't mind. 22:39 Tue Apr 28 Ava's Demon. It's a webcomic that's really good. 22:40 Tue Apr 28 Re: I'll think about it! I'm really busy with life right now though, and I probably only have time for managing one site, but if I find time for your wiki I'll let you know. Thanks for the welcome, too. :) Fawnstripes (talk) 22:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) charart Ill have to do the thing monday. I dont have my stuff right now. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 05:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I removed it because advertisements are against the rules. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I'm also not going to tolerate spam on my page, nor will I tolerate being harassed for removing it. If you have a problem with this, please consult an admin and not me, Hyalite (talk) 22:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It's fine ^^ I'm glad this is now resolved. Hyalite (talk) 23:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey Flame! Images are fine in your sig, but they can't be gifs. Sorry! 20:18, 05/6/2015 Gifs aren't allowed. End of story. Please remove them. 21:00, 05/6/2015 the code is | }} if you keep it on a subpage on all wikis 21:10 Wed May 6 Re: Froststar's was approved long before the blanks were being tweaked. Just because one is already approved does not mean it was approved recently. 21:32 Wed May 6 No. It was already approved in 2013. That's why there are still a ton of chararts using old blanks up. Once a charart is approved, it stays on the page as-is until it's redone. 21:35 Wed May 6 Images Do not add images to cats you do not own. I've told you this before. Stop. It's against the rules to edit the pages of cats you do not own. The only reason I do is to add proper categories which doesn't affect the page at all. 00:54 Sun May 10 Articles have never needed images, and they won't start now. All I ask is that you stop. The owner can add images if they wish. 01:00 Sun May 10 Stripes Tomorrow at 9:00, sure :> 00:56 Sun May 10 9:00! XD 01:03 Sun May 10 Well, I can't do 12:00, but I can do around 4:00 pm. 01:31 Sun May 10 yup <: 13:06 Sun May 10 Re: Thank you Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 01:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) re: I'm not the person to ask since I'm not the leader pc PCA, ask Rainlegs. 21:02 Sun May 10 Come into the chat. 21:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry but to be honest I'm not ignoring as I am answering the roleplay but you seem to interrupt when my characters are busy for example I had a plot with Reedfeather and Lance. Please don't send me a message asking or telling me to answer your posts. I will in my own time as I am quite busy with exams and cleaning for summer. 00:51, May 12, 2015 (UTC) No, as Beebs' absence has a valid reason behind it and plus most mentors don't actively "train" anyways. Your cats can always jump in on actual training sessions if people ever do them, but here we just assume the cats are being trained along the way! 23:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, there might be one or two people but usually nobody does it because hunting or general socialization is more interesting than "watch what i do! now do it! no, do it better! keep repeating that motion for twenty more lines!". Plus most people who actually care for the sanity of others like to post in larger block posts, and displaying training in that format is nearly impossible if the person you interact with only does one to three sentences per post. (Which is partially why the Storm Fronts exist) 23:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm already done with it, I just can't put it on the page since your version hasn't been archived. Be patient. 18:13 Wed May 20 I can, though I can't create a section on the approval page for the charart until your section is archived. I had a plan. 18:51 Wed May 20 Which one? 00:27, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I meant which website, lol 00:29, May 23, 2015 (UTC) No, you may not use the blanks, as said earlier, but you are welcome to use the templates, if you can figure out the code. The ones you requested from WTW are easier to use. As for the blanks you're using on there, you failed to give credit to the artist, which was a requirement in your agreement with Paleclaw. I suggest adding that soon, as she wouldn't be happy. 00:35, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Only staff members are allowed to accept join requests. 16:08 Sat May 23 That was like, a really long time ago. Check the time stamps on signatures before you go making any assumptions. 16:11 Sat May 23 Editing other Pages Do not edit other users cat's pages without permission. Every time I edit another user's cats page, I either have permission, am fixing categories, or the cat is up for adoption. This is your only warning to stop. P.S. The "typo" you fixed on Larchcloud's page was actually correct. Check before you correct. 18:37 Sun May 24 No, it's in the rules. Do not edit other cat's pages without permission. At all. 18:56 Sun May 24